


King Danny Aftermath

by brunettachoppa687, TTICSY (phantomofthefandoms)



Series: The Things I Could Show You [18]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clone Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Rough Sex, ghost powers during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettachoppa687/pseuds/brunettachoppa687, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofthefandoms/pseuds/TTICSY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sexy aftermath from their little Egyptian adventure~</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Danny Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is VERY kinky, very kinky uses of ghost powers and sexy times, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

It had been a long day for Danny and Vlad.  After all, finding out you were two reincarnations of Egyptian nobility -- Pharaoh Daalahmon and his adviser and lover, Padiaset -- settling their scores, and restoring balance to the Ghost Zone all in one day did tend to wear out a person.  The good news, they had returned to Vlad’s manor no worse for wear.  However, their little spectral misadventure wasn’t without its side effects.  

In the bathroom, Danny stood in front of the sink, blue eyes narrowed at his scintillating reflection.  His hair remained in the state it had changed to when the young pharaoh had occupied his body; long, reaching past the small of his back, and twisted into a multitude of thin, tiny braids, like elves had somehow done it.  Each braid was capped at the end with a piece of gold and gemstones were weaved into every strand, causing the hair to glitter and glisten in the soft lighting of the bathroom.  

Danny frowned, reaching up to play with a braided chunk of his hair.  He huffed out a sigh.  “Great, this is going to take forever to undo…” the young man muttered.  “And what am I going to do with all this HAIR??”  

Suddenly, the door opened… and a big, warm hand touched his neck.

Vlad pressed up flush against his back, sinking all his powerful fingers into the long, bejeweled braids and leaning close -- pressing the side of his face into Danny’s neck.  Unlike Danny, the older halfa fell in love with Padiaset’s hair the moment he had let it loose.  Thick, soft, and a vibrant silvery white, the long locks cascaded all the way down his back and even brushed the top of his thighs.  Apparently, the longer Vlad’s hair became, the more of a natural, gentle curl it displayed.  Shorter, thinner strands were illuminated pure gold in the warm light of his bathroom -- almost glowing all by themselves -- making it look like the older man had a truly unearthly shine about him.

“Oh…” Vlad purred, pulling a flushing Danny backwards into the bedroom.  “I have some ideas…”

Danny gasped in surprise, arching back against Vlad’s chest.  Their toes moved onto plush carpet as the older man pressed his face into Danny’s neck, leaving soft nips and kisses all the way up to his ear -- then sucked gently on his lover’s ear and kissed the rim.  “Padiaset had many more years of experience with your body than I did...” he purred.  

Smirking slyly, Vlad ran his hands down Danny’s sides.  “‘Did’ being the key word here~”

It was a sudden shock to have Vlad literally pawing at him like this.  Danny felt himself flush hotly as the older halfa ran his hands down his body, touching him so intimately.   He chuckled breathlessly.  “J-Jeez, you’re suddenly in a mood…”

His chuckles turned into a soft whimper as Vlad bit at his neck, leaving hickies and bite marks all over his skin.  Oh, he really WAS in a mood if he was going overboard already on the marking…

He gasped when he felt a large warm hand sneak into his boxers, the other pulling roughly on his braids and steering him towards the bed.  “H-Hey--!”

His flush spread further at being manhandled like that.  “V-Vlad!”

“Yes~?” Vlad purred.  His fingers moved deftly down Danny’s shaft, bending the emerging erection playfully with one hand and toying with his long black braids with the other.

He lay back onto the bed, pulling his lover after him.  “Your HIGHNESS~?”

“Ah!  D-don’t be such a… t-tease!”  Danny panted, arching into Vlad’s touch.  The many bejeweled braids chimed and clinked against one another from the movement.  He lay sprawled across Vlad’s chest, hips shimming slightly to help remove his boxers.  He kicked them off the bed and soon he was completely nude ontop of a still dressed Vlad Masters

He growled, tugging at Vlad’s cloths.  “Th-That’s not fair.  Why am I the only one naked?”

The older halfa’s chest rumbled under Danny’s back.  “Does my pharaoh command his humble adviser to undress~?” Vlad whispered, suddenly murmuring sensually into his young lover’s ear.  “Or does his Highness want to do it…?”

Danny sat up, scowling playfully as he finally caught on to his lovers game.  “If that’s how you want to play it, fine~”

He rolled over off of Vlad and onto the bed, stretching himself out languidly on the cushions, before giving Vlad a kick in the side.  The kick sent the man laughing off of the bed, leaving Danny to lounge on the big bed all on his own.  He giggled as Vlad stood up with a flourish, flushing slightly when the man actually BOWED with a wink.  Danny tried to calm his expression to one of seriousness, but his giggles and blush ruined the effect really.

Not that it made him any less adorable of course~

He held his head high, even as he laid stretched out on the bed.  “Strip!” he ordered in the most commanding voice he could muster... with his erection trembling eagerly towards his older lover.

Vlad smirked -- fangs unsheathing and eyes glittering red.  He was enjoying THIS game.  “Yes, your Majesty~”

Slowly, his fingers went down to his belt, lazily unbuckling it and pulling it from the loops.  He extended his arm, dropped it on the floor, and returned his hands to his pants.  Unbuttoning and unzipping the fly teasingly, he gyrated to ease the garment off his hips.  The black fabric hit the ground with a rustle.  Then, Vlad took his time revealing the most intimate of his skin -- watching the look in Danny’s eyes as he unwrapped himself for the young man’s pleasure.  He almost WISHED he had a shirt on so he could make the show go on longer… but too soon, Vlad stepped out of his boxers, in all his naked glory, and stood over the bed.  

“And now, my Pharaoh~?” he hummed, tongue flicking over his teeth.

Danny shivered under his lover’s gaze, before his eyes moved to rove over his body.  His blush grew bright and hot, and his eyes grew lidded with lust.  His mouth was open as he panted, breathless at the sight of Vlad’s nude form.  

Finally he glanced up to meet the man’s wicked gaze, and his eyes narrowed slightly.  The man was having far too much fun teasing him, and it made Danny pout.  It was always so easy for Vlad to work him up…

“Hmph,”  He said with his lower lip jutted out in an obvious pout, head turning to the side as he crossed his arms.  “Really now, if I WAS a pharaoh, do you think you would be enough for me?  They ARE suppose to be gods in human form, I wonder how Daalahmon was satisfied with just a single mortal like Padiaset.”

All of this was said in a teasing, playful tone, clearly meant as playful banter.  But when Danny glanced back at Vlad, catching sight of his dark, smoldering eyes…

He could already see that he had made a very, very big mistake.

Danny swallowed, eyes wide.  “Uh… Vlad?  I was just kidding--”

Vlad’s tongue flicked out from between his lips, rattling like a viper’s.  “Oh, but HIGHNESS, kidding or not, it came out of your mouth~” he purred.  “Which means…”

Suddenly, another set of hot, powerful fingers crept up Danny’s back.

A second Vlad stroked a knuckle down his pupil’s spine.  “...that it had to have SOME root~” he finished.

“I GUESS WE’LL HAVE TO REMEDY THAT~” the two Vlads cackled in sync.

Danny felt his breath stutter as his wide eyes snapped between the two Vlads.  Danny would be the last to admit it sometimes, but he had fantasies.  Lots of them.  And Vlad’s clones?  Yeah, those were pretty high on the list, he just had never gotten up the courage to talk to Vlad about it.  He was already panting heavily from just the IDEA of these two men, together, touching him…

And now…

Excitement and lust slammed into his brain so hard it rattled him, leaving him dazed and breathless.  A high, needy whine slipped passed Danny’s lips as he pressed his back against the Vlad behind him, hands already reaching out towards the other one in a grabby motion.  

He wanted so much, and he wanted it NOW.

Vlad’s lips curled up slyly at the sight of his Danny.  “Ohhhhh…” he murmured thoughtfully.

A blink later, a third Vlad manifested on the bed -- pressing Danny between the two clones as the original looked on.  “Looks like I found a weakness in this ‘god in human form~’” he whispered sensually, touching himself where Danny could see.

The other clones’s hands went to work, stroking up the youth’s back and whispering dark, dirty promises into his ears.   Danny squeaked, but then his head fell back with a lustful moan, eyes slipping shut as two sets of hands moved over his body.  He let them do as they wished, crying out wantonly when one reached down and spread his legs so the other could move in between them.  The hands moved away once his legs were wrapped around the clone’s waist, reaching up instead to play with his perky pink nipples.

“Ah! AHH!!”

Danny arched his back as his nipples were twisted and plucked, turning them red, swollen, and sensitive.  Two sets of mouths worked over different sides of his neck, peppering him in kisses, nips, and bites.  Soon his entire neck, shoulders, and upper chest were covered in love bites.  He was so overwhelmed, eyes open but glazed with pleasure and lust.  His mouth was constantly open as well, spilling moans and keens and cries.  One clone leaned up to lick away the drool on his lips, before kissing him breathless.  

The kiss was a distraction.

Danny’s head whipped back with a loud screech as two wet, slick fingers suddenly sunk into his ass without warning.  They stretched him wide and didn’t wait for him to adjust before they moved, soon adding a third.

“V-V-VLAD!”

The original Vlad grinned, teeth sharp and flashing as he walked over to the nightstand, rooted around in the drawer, and tossed a small bottle of lube over to the tangle of arms and legs on his bed.  One of the clones caught it and poured some into his palm; meanwhile, Vlad himself crawled onto the bed, not touching, only watching in sick glee as his clones -- him, from all angles, feeling and seeing EVERYTHING -- reduced Danny to a gasping, keening mess.

He chuckled.  “Gentle with his Highness~” he teased.  “He’s a delicate little jewel~”

Such a comment would normally have had Danny snapping back at Vlad.  But right now, he was too out of his mind to do more then send Vlad a withering glare.  The glare was wiped off of his face as another finger was added, stretching him wide.  His head fell back with a keen, chest heaving and panting for breath.  It was so good, it felt so GOOD!

Too soon and not soon enough, the fingers were pulled free from his body, and Danny dazedly felt one set of hands grab his hips and hold him up off the bed a bit, legs dangling on either side of the other clone’s hips.  He blinked down at Vlad’s lookalike lazily, eyes widening as he realized what they intended to do too late.

“WAI--AAAHHHHHHH!!!”

A scream rent the air as Danny was DROPPED right onto the clone’s dick, gravity sending him flush against the other pelvis and putting that cock balls deep inside of him.  His back went rigid, eyes rolling at the sudden violent pleasure.  His smaller cock twitched and sputtered precum, body shaking as he nearly orgasmed then and there.

His body finally went limp and he slumped against the clones chest, feeling the other one press flush to his back and continue to pleasure him with his hands.  He moaned weakly, hanging limply in the hands of the clones, and on ones dick.  They were going to be the death of him, he could feel it.

The original Vlad crawled up beside Danny -- one hand touching his cheek gently, cruelly teasing.  “They can do more than this, you know~” he cooed, challenging him.  “But I wonder if his Highness could handle it…”

The clone started to pull out, ROLLING his hips as he did so.  “Maybe I should--”  

“AAHHH!!”  Danny keened, hips arching and thighs shaking as the cock inside him slid tortuously slow over his prostrate.  His mouth hung open, crying out his pleasure, hands clawing at the clone’s shoulders.  Before he could utter another sound, the clone pressed close behind him wrapped a hand around his throat and another in his long braids, forcing his head back so it could plunder his mouth ruthlessly.  Danny whined as his upper body was forcefully arched towards the clone behind him, while the other manipulated his lower body as it saw fit.  One hand scrambled back, trying to gain purchase against the clone behind him, the other hand still clawing at the shoulders of the other.  

Pinned as he was between the two, his visage was TITILLATING.

Vlad’s erection twitched hotly.

Growing breathless, with a flush glowing over his cheeks and eyes smoldering red with lust, Vlad glanced down.  Danny’s long, glittering braids clinked and chimed -- beautiful in sync with the muffled moans of his lover.  The man leaned forward as his clone leaned back, taking over the kissing and the grip of his head.  Vlad’s fingers were sure, callused, and impossible to evade.  “You should keep the hair…” the older halfa panted into Danny’s mouth.  “It makes for such nice… motion… sound…”

Danny blinked up at him with glazed eyes, sight seeming to be swimming as he was over run with pleasure.  He swallowed, once, twice, before he could speak.  His voice was breathless, faint, and clogged with lust.

“Wh-whatever… you w-w-want…  I…. I-- AH!”

His eyes rolled shut as the cock inside him suddenly started thrusting ruthlessly into him, hardly leaving him any room to breathe.  He wailed and screamed as pleasure overtook him, body thrashing wildly.

“Ah! AHH!! AHHH!!!”

“Mmmmm~” Vlad purred, relishing in Danny’s cries.  

He banished the second clone.  Danny flailed backwards into the other clone, legs falling to the bed limply without anything there to hold them up.  He keened almost painfully at the sudden loss; Vlad saw his walls twitch and suck at the air, craving to have something, ANYTHING, back inside.  Obscene noises filled his ears.  He had been so close!  So close!  With a sob he reached down between his legs, mindless against everything but his pleasure.

But Danny was thwarted, his wrists seized by the clone behind him, hands brought back and away from himself.  He sobbed loudly, legs weakly kicking out.

“Hah!  Nyaaa...mnnn! W-w-whyyy! L-let me go, you can’t…. can’t t-tease me like th-this!”

“Oh, CAN’T I~?”

Vlad moved between Danny’s legs, hands stroking up those long, strong thighs to his slender waist… then took hold of his hips and tugged Danny down the bed towards him.  Panting, his cock touched the wet, clenching entrance as Vlad leaned down.  “Then give me an order, HIGHNESS~” he whispered, a breathless laugh on his voice.

Danny was one the verge of crying and SCREAMING, he was so sexually and emotionally frustrated.  He glared up at Vlad, even though his baby blue eyes were already beginning to fill with frustrated tears.  He would have likely clung to or even slapped at the man, if the clone wasn’t still holding onto his wrists, keeping them above his head.  He fussed and thrashed and whined, before finally falling still and limp against the bedding, breathing hard.

“Please… please… I need you ...need....”

His eyes narrowed as his back arched.  “I need you to TAKE ME!”

Red eyes flashed.  “AS YOU WISH~”

SLAM!

Danny’s head flew back with a wild screech, bejeweled braids clacking against each other by the motion.  The clone behind him moved slightly, before pushing Danny’s back flush against the mattress.  It pinned his wrists above his head against the bed and kept him there, diving down to suck more love bites into his neck and shoulders.

Danny whined pathetically, trying to pull away.  He wanted to wrap himself around Vlad like an octopus, and most of his pleasure crazed mind was both marveling and HATING how easily he was being held down and KEPT down.

“Nononono l-l-let me go you c-can’t just--AH! Can’t ju-just--oh god OH GOD AHHH!”

“You know you like it~” Vlad murmured, face flushed as he rolled his hips into Danny and dragged over his prostate.  Nodding to the clone, they continued to follow Danny’s ‘order’, groans and eventually cries emerging from their own chests when their smaller lover squeezed Vlad something terrible.  “AH!!”

“MmmmNNN AH!  NNNNAHH!” Danny suddenly cried.

His eyes blazed green, hips bucking up out of reflex and clenching down on Vlad.  “I-- AHH AHHHH!!” was all he managed to get out.  He was close, so PAINFULLY CLOSE.  “H-HARDER HARD-- AH --HARDER!!  FASTER!” he begged.  “PLEASE!  NNNN--”

Vlad rolled over, suddenly taking Danny with him and banishing the clone, leaving just the two of them on top of the bed.  Danny went rigid on top of him with the change in position, gasping; Vlad took in the gorgeous sight.  Red skin, open mouth, perked nipples, glowing green eyes rolled just slightly back into his skull… the twinkling gold and black of his long, lush hair…

Danny feared if he didn’t get more, didn’t get what his body seemed to so desperately need, he was going to go crazy.  He trembled where he sat, flush against Vlad’s hips.  His fingers twitched, flexed, then CLAWED down Vlad’s chest, eyes wild.  His erection was an angry red bordering on purple.  Tears slipped down his cheeks, and his wild, blazing green eyes, finally snapped up to zero in on Vlad’s face.

His plush mouth opened soundlessly, a little croak of need slipping past his swollen lips.  “Pl-please…”

His nails bit into Vlad’s skin, his thighs spasmed and his inner walls tightened and clenched sporadically around him.  Danny looked seconds away from shaking apart.  “P-P-PLE-EASE.”

Blood beaded around Danny’s nails.  

Vlad MOANED, and SLAMMED up into him one last time, head thrown back and long, radiant hair flying as he climaxed inside his lover.  Hot seed spurted into Danny, beading and streaming in excess back down Vlad’s cock… leaving the older halfa panting and shivering from the aftershocks.

Danny stared down in shock as Vlad convulsed under him, blinking a few times to make sure he saw, and felt, correctly.  He slowly raised his hands to look at the tiny crescent moon cuts in Vlads skin, watching as already he was beginning to heal.  Slowly, but surely.  Blood remained beaded on pale skin under Danny’s nails.  Danny, still lust crazed and lost to the rest of the world, stared transfixed at the blood he saw on his fingertips.   

Slowly, he brought his fingers to his mouth, and sucked the tips past his swollen, plump lips.  His eyes slid closed, one hand reaching down for his still painfully hard erection.  He hissed as his hand met the hot, sensitive skin there… but it wasn’t enough anymore.  He circled his hips, trying to get some stimulation, but Vlad was already beginning to go soft.  

The keening sob of loss and frustration that left his throat was nearly heartbreaking.

Suddenly, a hand closed around Danny’s wrist.

He glanced weakly back at the second Vlad that had settled in behind him.  “You’re... not the only one that likes to be marked, badger…” the clone panted.  His cobalt eyes directed Danny’s gaze to the Vlad under them.

Danny blinked slowly, tears clumping on his long dark lashes.  “H-huh?”

The poor boy was still trembling and shaking something awful, suffering for being teased so long to the brink of unearthly pleasure, only to be denied and abandoned there.  His mind was foggy and he had a hard time stringing thoughts together.

He slowly glanced down at Vlad beneath him, eyes locking once more on the slowly healing cuts on his chest…

He ran a curious finger over them...

Vlad’s pectorals twitched visibly as Danny’s nail caught the edge of the cuts.  “Nn--!” he hissed.  His smoldering red eyes opened, gazing hungrily through his lashes at Danny.

Something else twitched back to life, too.

“Mnn!  Hah…”

Danny’s mouth fell open as he panted, hips grinding down weakly when he felt his lover’s cock twitch.  Could… Could he get Vlad back in the mood?  Back, to before?  If Danny were a bit more sane, he would know the answer to that question easily.  Vlad would never just take his pleasure and then leave Danny behind.  Not only that, but Vlad had a tendency to go twice, maybe three times per session.  It was normally HIM that wore Danny out, not the other way around.

But at the moment, Danny couldn’t think straight at all and he was losing his strength fast.  Honestly, he was beginning to get so overwhelmed and frustrated that he just wanted to curl up till all the sensations went away.  Orgasm was started to sound farfetched, and more of a release, then a pleasure.  It wouldn’t be long till the strength in his legs gave out, and he just slid right off of Vlad without a care…

But for now, he was distracted by such thoughts.  His eyes and mind were focused on the cuts on Vlad’s chest and slowly, Danny reached down once more…

And dug his nails in deep, right at the thin skin of Vlad’s collarbone.  

“AH--!”

Vlad’s hips bucked up into Danny, half-hard already, and suddenly grabbed onto the back of the younger halfa’s neck.  Danny found himself yanked down -- until his lips touched Vlad’s neck.  He could feel his mentor’s racing heartbeat clear through the skin.

“Y-You…” Vlad panted, chest heaving, “can do better than THAT…”

He smirked, fingers tightening at Danny’s scruff.  “HIGHNESS…”

Danny whined at the rough treatment, a breathless moan filling the air as his sore and throbbing erection pressed against Vlad’s abs.  He panted against the man’s throat, tongue coming to lick a the salty skin and sweat there…

A roll of his lovers hips had him gasping, and biting down into the skin below him.  Hard.

Vlad sucked in a breath, a shaky laugh building strength as his blood flowed into Danny’s mouth and back down south.  “Hahaha!” he cackled.  The clone Vlad grinned and leaned over Danny, sandwiching the younger halfa between the two.  Its hands slid over his naked waist -- one wrapped around the young man’s erection and the other to his nipples as Vlad bucked his hips into Danny again… building speed as fast as he could muster.

Danny’s eyes squeezed shut as he was swarmed with stimulation.  The hands at his hips, his waist, his nipples, and his shaft… It was almost too much.  His teeth dug deeper into Vlad’s skin, whines growing louder and louder as Vlad began to speed up.

//Pleasepleasepleaseplease...!// he thought frantically, tears slipping past his lashes as he reached up to hold onto Vlad’s shoulder, nails cutting into the skin.  //SOclosealittlemorepleasepleasePLEASE--!//

“Danny…!”

Vlad took Danny’s face between his palms, sealing his mouth over the younger’s, then pulling back just as quickly when a harsh cry dislodged him.  “Come…!” he whispered.  “Come for me, little badger…!”

“Ah… AH… AH!  AH!  AH!! AAAAaaaaaaAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!”

Danny came with a shriek, come painting both of their stomachs as he convulsed on top of Vlad.  His eyes rolled back as he seized up, inner muscles clenching down hot and tight around the still thrusting shaft inside of him, spasming and milking at it like that was its one job.  Finally, Danny fell forward as all of his strength left him.  He twitched and shivered, sweat cooling on his skin.  His hair was pooling around him, gold and jewels catching in the light as his pliable body still moved and swayed to the motion of his lover below him.

His whole body was flushed scarlet, and his eyes blinked sluggishly at the room, still fogged up and cloudy.  “Mnnn…”

“My my…” Vlad coughed, half panting and half chuckling.  

He gazed hotly at Danny.  A hand reached up to play in his braids.  “That’s never happened before...!” he mused aloud, brows furrowing in a mix of hazy pleasure and -- well -- more than a little embarrassment.  

Danny blinked up at him, swallowing a few times to try and find his voice.  His vocal cords were shot to hell and he only could talk in raspy whispers, sounding like a newborn kit trying to mewl.

“The… The blood thing?  Or the… wear me out… till I pass out… thing?”

His nose scrunched up a bit.  “‘Cause seriously…  That was… mean…”

“Neither!  Although… I do apologize for that… last bit,” Vlad muttered.  An embarrassed blush mantled his cheeks.  “I didn’t know I was… you know… weak to that…”

Danny raised an incredulous eyebrow.  “That’s a lie… If I ever heard one… We both know… you like to see me all… bothered and… frustrated… although making me cry… that’s new…”

Danny eyeballed the man’s neck from where he laid on his chest, humming in thought.  “Remind me… to give you a proper hickey… when I can… move again…”

The boy sniffled a little, face still a bit red from earlier.  He flushed a bit in embarrassment, reaching up with a weak and shaky hand to rub gently at his clumpy eyelashes.  “I must look a mess…”

“You ARE a mess.”

Vlad combed his fingers through Danny’s braids, smiling wearily down at him.  Now that everything had settled, he was softening again; using clones was harder than he had thought. He kissed Danny’s neck, nibbling playfully on his ear.  “A HOT mess~”

Danny purred at the attention, even as he weakly shoved at Vlad’s shoulder.  “Nuuuu, stop~...” he whispered.  “I don’t think I can get hard again… for days!”

He giggled, body shaking with the motion.  “You did… a number on me~”

The older halfa squeezed Danny’s shoulders, pulling him closer.  “I try, your Highness~” he chuckled.  “I try~”

“Yeah yeah yeah, my loyal one and only you, I get it~”

Danny reached up and kissed Vlad cheekily on the nose before settling back down against his lovers chest with a content sigh.  He closed his eyes, ready to get some much needed rest, only to open them up again.  They flicked up to Vlad’s face, a wicked light in those blue eyes…

“By the way, how do you feel about invisible sexy surprises~?”

Vlad’s eyes snapped back open.

 


End file.
